The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a fin reveal process in the formation of semiconductor devices.
In forming semiconductor devices, thin fins may be formed. A layer may be etched to reveal fins.